In Between A Rock And A Hard Place
by whaledreams
Summary: Mac and Pete find more than they bargained for when they check out an abandoned warehouse for a social project. The woman has a dark secret, and getting involved may cost them dearly. Revamped! Chapter one done!
1. Striking the Match

_This is my first attempt at a Fan Fiction. I have always been a MacGyver and Stargate SG 1 fan. I love the way that Richard Dean Anderson portrays the characters. _

_I don't own Paramount, or the rights to MacGyver and I am not profiting by writing this story. I am simply doing it for my amusement, and yours, I hope. _

Chapter 1 - Striking the Match

Mac was in his office, catching up on some paperwork. In fact, he had just gotten back from his assignment in Eastern Europe last night, and was feeling the effects of jet lag. The only reason he came into the office was to finish his report and hand it in to Pete. His phone buzzed, and his hand hovered over it a few seconds, before answering it.

"Mac here."

"Hi Mac, it's Pete. Can you come down to my office for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, no problem. Be there in five."

He hung up the phone, hoping that it wasn't another foreign assignment, he just wanted to go home and sleep. He made his way down to Pete's office, Helen nodding at him as he opened the office door and entered.

Pete gestured to the chair as he finished up on the phone, then grinned as he hung up. "Mac, I know you're tired, but I think you'll be interested in this?

Mac sat down heavily in the chair across from Pete. The signs of tiredness showing on his face.

"Not another assignment, please Pete. Let me sleep for a week first!"

His boss laughed. "No ...... not another assignment, per se, more like a small project. "Remember that homeless shelter that we wanted to set up? The board finally approved the funding, and I'm scouting the two final locations this afternoon. But I could use another set of eyes - would you be interested in joining me?"

"Are you serious? You mean we're actually going to do it? Sure!"Mac smiled. He had wanted to be a part of this from the beginning , but the Board of Directors had placed it on the back burner, citing financial funding could not be guaranteed. It had only been approved recently, thanks to a generous donation of a Fortune 500 company.

"Why don't we go for lunch, and I'll fill you in on the details. We don't have to be there until 1 p.m."

"Are you buying?"

Pete rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm buying."

At a bistro around the corner from Phoenix, Pete elaborated on what type of building they were looking for - a two story building with a workable frame, since starting from scratch would eat up too much of the budget. The project - "A Hand Up, Not Out" was to help homeless people start over, offering them a 'hand up, not hand out'. Mac, Pete and one or two other personnel from Phoenix would run it and hire the homeless to work in it as administrative employees, and counselors, depending on qualifications of course. Several doctors and nurses were willing to volunteer their services to give the homeless physicals, etc. and once given the go ahead, the participants would clean, cook and work in the shelter for more than minimum wage. After three months, (or however long it took, depending on the case) they would be encouraged to leave the shelter, with proper counseling , and move on to their own dwelling while applying for jobs in the mainstream of society. It was a beneficial project for Phoenix, the community, but mostly for the disadvantaged. Mac was thrilled to finally be a part of it.

At 12:45 pm, they left the bistro and walked back to Phoenix. They ended up taking Mac's jeep to the first location. It was near the waterfront, but close to the factories, and the rougher neighborhoods. As Mac pulled into the almost empty parking lot, they saw the real estate agent, Rob Burns, standing in front of the shell of a burned out building.

"It caught fire two nights ago, but I didn't find out until I got here. I'm afraid you'd have to start from scratch."

Mac and Pete took a brief look at the lot. Right away they knew it wouldn't serve it's purpose - not to mention that they didn't care much for the location.

"What's the other building like? Can we take a look at it?" Mac asked.

The agent nodded. It was an abandoned warehouse about four blocks from where they were, but closer to downtown. They followed behind the agent's Toyota Corolla. Soon they pulled up to a huge, two-story storage facility. Although the building run down, covered with graffiti, and showed some weak spots in the roof and foundation, it was exactly what they wanted.

"The owner was found to be involved in a large drug-trafficking ring, and the LAPD narcotics squad took him down in a sting a year ago. Since then, it's been up for auction twice with no takers, so they decided to try and list it with me. As it stands, they're willing to take $100,000 for it." Rob said.

Mac and Pete just looked at each other in amazement, and couldn't believe their luck. It was everything they hoped, and more. The agent took out the keys and unlocked the huge bay door, although, it wasn't really necessary, Mac noticed. There were broken and missing windows on every side of the building. As the agent pushed the door to the side, the outside light trickled into the building, but it wasn't enough to light up the dark corners. Mac went to his jeep and retrieved two flashlights, handing one to Rob.

"The power been off for the last year....," he informed them, as he took the flashlight. Mac had smelled better places - this one stunk of animal feces and urine, along with traces of mold. The main office was to the right of them, guarded by a wrought iron door. To the left, there was about 100 storage lockers, all about 10x10 feet. Broken locks scattered the floor, where forgotten and repossessed belongings had been ransacked by thieves. There were signs that various forms of wildlife had made it their home, as well as the occasional homeless person. Mac shook his head at the mess, but felt that the structure itself was sound enough to work with.

They were looking around when Mac heard a rather distinctive shuffling noise, coming from one of the lockers on the far end. Pete heard it as well, and picked up a broken pipe off the floor for protection. They crept slowly towards the noise, then Mac slowly opened the door. He saw a young woman, about 5'1, small, with two forearm crutches. She looked like she was about 35 years old. She was wearing an over-sized jacket, and her clothes were baggy, like she had lost a lot of weight. Her hair was straggly, and her face and hands were dirty. Her face and eyes showed fear as she looked at the three newcomers. She didn't look like she had been on the street for long. Mac noticed an opened backpack in the corner, full of clothes, and a purse. Pete quietly put the pipe down, while Mac gave him the flashlight to hold as he slowly approached her.

"It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Mac...what's yours?"

She shook her head no, as she slowly shuffled backwards into the corner.

"Don't be afraid. I want to help," and held out his hand.

She started to edge herself along the wall, moving closer to the door. Pete moved into the entrance way, effectively blocking her path. She started to hyperventilate.

"We're not going to hurt you. We just want to help," Pete urged.

She shook her head no. As Mac edged closer, she started to panic. She dropped her crutch, and took out a piece of glass from her front pocket, holding it threateningly. She could feel the glass cutting into her hand. She hadn't eaten for days, and she knew she would lose this fight. But she was afraid to trust this stranger.

"Look - there's no need for that! I'm not going to hurt you!"

He inched his way closer, trying to reassure her/distract her. In two steps, he was able to grasp her wrist and threw the piece of glass to the other side of the room. He secured his hold her wrist, and grasped her right hand on her crutch, so she couldn't hit him with it.

"Pete. Can you come in here and move this chair under her so she can sit down?"

Pete nodded, and quietly moved the chair.

"Here, sit down. Try to take slow, deep breaths...okay?"

She saw the concern in his eyes, and tried to concentrate on her breathing as she sat heavily on the chair, Mac crouched down in front of her.

"That's it - take it nice and slow." He turned to Pete. "Can I borrow your tie?"

"Sure Mac," and pulled off his tie, handing it to him. Mac wrapped it around her hand and tied a knot. Pete's expression said exactly what he was thinking. "Sorry Pete. I'll buy you a new one." Pete just smirked.

After a few minutes, her breathing returned to normal.

"So.....feel like telling me your name?"

"Lynne..." she whispered so softly, Mac barely heard her.

"Nice to meet you Lynne, I'm Mac and this is Pete."

"Hi. How long have you been here?" Pete asked.

The girl just shrank back into the chair. Pete handed Mac the flashlight, then excused himself, knowing Mac had made a connection with the girl. Pete and the agent retreated outside to make the final arrangements on the purchase of the building. Mac didn't even realize that they had left.

"How long have you been on the streets?"

"I don't know. About a month I guess...I'm not really sure."

"So you've been living here?"

She nodded.

"Who are you hiding from?

Her eyes showed shock, and she refused to answer.

"Too fast huh?" he hesitated. "Are you hungry?"

A tear ran down her cheek as she nodded yes. Mac put his hand up to brush away the tear and she cringed.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" he took out his handkerchief and handed it to her. She dabbed away the tears running down her cheeks.

"How about you come with me? We'll get you something to eat and maybe a shower and some clean clothes. Are you up for that?"

She looked at him quizzically.

"Why..?" she said quietly.

"Because you didn't turn me into Swiss cheese with the broken shard of glass. Because you shouldn't be in here, it's dangerous. Because...I care," he admitted.

"Oh..." she whispered, and hung her head. She nodded so fast, Mac would have missed it if he hadn't been watching her.

She used her crutch to pull the backpack towards her, and threw some little stuff in and closed it. Mac got her other crutch and brought it over to her. She stood up and swayed, and Mac reached out to steady her.

"A little dizzy?"

"I'm okay."

She wasn't really, her head was spinning. But she didn't want to admit her weakness, she was just tired of looking in garbage cans for her meals. She forced herself to pick up her bag, and Mac reached over to take it.

"I'll carry that for you." He could tell that she wasn't well, that she needed to see a doctor. But thought that he could talk her into going after a shower and a meal.

He swung it onto his back, then kept his left hand on her back while she shuffled towards the door. She took a look back into the room, then continued walking. Mac led her outside the building, towards his jeep. He put the bag in the back, then watched as she got in the front, and closed the door. He walked over to Pete and the agent, who were discussing their schedules.

"I'm signing the papers tomorrow morning - then we'll let the lawyers take care of it. Obviously, we picked the neighborhood," he gestured towards the jeep.

Mac nodded. "I'm going to take Lynne home and get her a good meal. Maybe she'll tell me what's going on. She's only been there for three weeks - but I have the feeling she's running from something."

Pete nodded.

"Just be careful Mac! Rob's offered me a ride back to the Foundation. Keep me in the loop okay? And be careful!"

"Sure Pete."

Mac slid into the driver's side of the jeep. He looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep. He started the jeep and headed towards the marina.


	2. Fanning the Flames

Fanning the Flames

Ten minutes later, he pulled into his assigned parking place. Lynne woke at the sudden stop of the jeep, a look of panic crossing her face. Mac put his hand on hers.

"Hey, it's all right! You're with me. Remember?"

"Oh.....right....." she said quietly.

Mac got out, retrieved the bag from the backseat while she got her crutches out, and slid out of the jeep. They walked together to the houseboat. Mac unlocked the door and opened it, and gestured her inside. She looked around at the unique layout.

"You...have a nice place," she stuttered.

"Thanks." Mac said.

As she took off the over sized jacket, Mac saw fresh blood droplets on the floor.

"You're still bleeding from your hand."

Lynne looked down at her palm. "Oh....I didn't even realize......" she replied, and lost her balance for a moment.

Mac wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to a kitchen chair. She sat down and rolled up her sleeve as Mac got the first aid kit. The gash was about four inches long. He got a compress out and pressed on the wound.

"Ow!" she yelped.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stop the bleeding. "

"I know, I know."

"You know, I think you should get it looked at - I don't think it's going to stop on it's own."

"Can we give it a few minutes and see?"

"You really don't want to see a doctor, do you?"

"They're not my favourite people."

Mac laughed. "I see your point, they're not exactly mine either. But if you've damaged the tendon, you won't be able to use your fingers."

She just hung hung her head and muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I said, that's what I get for trying to defend myself. I can't even do that right!"

"How did you end up there anyways?"

She just shook her head.

"Too soon huh......"

"I don't want you to get hurt. People usually do being my friend." She wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

She brushed it off.

Mac got a damp cloth while she kept pressure on the wound, then cleaned her up her hand. The bleeding seemed to have almost stopped, and he took out a fresh bandage and taped up the wound. Then he got some saran wrap and wrapped it around her hand, taping the ends to her wrist. She looked at him quizzically.

"For when you take your shower. That way it won't get wet and start bleeding again."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Would you like to eat? Or did you want to shower first? " he asked.

"Shower. If that's okay?" she queried. Mac nodded.

"Bathroom is at the top of the stairs, I'll walk you up. I can loan you some clean clothes too, if you like?"

"Sure. That would be great, these stink to high heaven."

"I wasn't going to say anything," he smirked.

"I'd be worried if you hadn't!" she almost laughed. It was the first time Mac had heard her relaxed enough to do so.

She rested one crutch against the wall, then used the left one to make her way up the stairs. After a few minutes, they made it to the top. Her body was shaking with the effort, due to the lack of food, and Mac encouraged her to rest a few minutes on the bed. He found some clean clothes for her in the closet, and placed them in the bathroom, along with a clean towel and a bar of soap. She took a few deep breaths, and stood up, staggering towards the bathroom.

Mac decided to make a few sandwiches for lunch. Since she hadn't been eating much, he figured the sandwiches would be safest. He heard the water stop running, then went up five minutes later, to escort her down the stairs. He heard the bathroom door open, and she came out. Her hair hung down to her waist, her eyes were blue, and she was a little thin. The jeans and sweatshirt were a little baggy, but still showed her shapely figure.

"That felt good. I almost feel human, but I'm afraid I've used all your hot water."

"No problem....I've done that a few times myself." He picked up her hand to check her wound, and saw that it was bleeding again. He sat her down on the bed, then placed more gauze on top of it, and re-wrapped it.

She started towards the stairs, but Mac beat her to it, and went down the stairs backwards as he held her hand. She was grateful he was there, she didn't feel comfortable on this staircase. They were down in no time.

"How about we get you something to eat, okay?" Mac offered.

"Please.." she said gratefully. He led her to a kitchen stool, and place two sandwiches in front of her.

"Apple or orange juice?"

"Apple, please" she said quietly. And started to nibble at the cheese sandwich. She could only eat half the sandwich though, her body had gotten used to going without food.

"I'm full. Sorry you went through all that trouble for nothing," she apologized quietly. Mac put his hand on hers.

"Look, it was no trouble, I just wish you would eat more," he smiled. She got up, and staggered towards the window.

"What did you do for food when you were out there?"

"I begged a few times, but I was worried about being recognized, er caught by the cops. Mostly I dug through garbage cans of restaurants."

Mac didn't miss a beat. "Recognized by who? Who are you running from?"

"Look, you seem like a nice enough person and I don't want you involved... all right!" She turned her head to stare out at the water. A few minutes of awkward silence passed before anyone spoke.

"Nice view. Sunsets must be beautiful."

"They are." Mac admitted. He came over to the window to stand beside her. "I work at the Phoenix Foundation, as a problem solver, maybe I can help with yours?" he queried.

She shook her head.

"No one can help me. I wish you wouldn't try," lowering her head.

"It doesn't matter how bad of a situation you're in, there's always a solution. I wish you would trust me enough to tell me what's going on?"

She turned around and started towards her bag. "If I do, you'll either turn on me or get hurt, and I can't handle either, I've hurt enough people. I'm going to go...thanks for food and clothes, I'll pay you back once I'm on my feet," she said coldly, then tried to pick up her backpack. Mac followed behind her, and turned her towards him.

"Where are you going to go? You're in no shape to be out there, and you know it! You don't belong out there!"

She shrugged her shoulders then tried to make a run for the door, but Mac wouldn't let her go. He grasped both her wrists.

"Please...just let me go...I'm not worth getting killed over...please..." she sobbed, as tears slid down her face.

She tried to break free, but his hold remained firm.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone..." she cried, and broke down on Mac's shoulder. Mac moved his hands to embrace her. After a few minutes, she broke contact, and tried to walk to the couch. But the lack of food and exhaustion overtook her. She started to slump towards the floor.

"Whoa.....it's okay, I got you."

Mac caught her before she hit, and lifted her into his arms. She was light, and he easily made his way to the couch and placed her on it, covering her with a blanket and placing a pillow under her head. He went to the phone to call Pete.

"Hi Pete..."

"No, she hasn't revealed anything yet. Does Phoenix have any doctors on their payroll? She's passed out, and her hand is still bleeding. I'd like to get her checked out by someone associated with Phoenix, familiar with awkward situations......"

Pete told him the name of a doctor that worked at Rampart General, a Dr. Kelly Brackett. He worked part-time for Phoenix as well, and was knowledgeable when it came to keeping people 'off the books'.

"Thanks Pete. I'll cover any expenses that occur. I'll call you later to let you know what's going on, " and hung up the phone. Lynne was beginning to stir on the couch, Mac went over and sat beside her.

"Hey! How are you feeling!" he asked.

"I'm okay," and tried to sit up.

Her arms shook with effort, and Mac had to help her to a sitting position.

"Listen. I think that you should get checked out by a doctor. Your hand is still bleeding, and that worries me. And you've been without proper food for so long...... well, I would feel better if you got looked over...would you be willing to do that?"

She was too pale for his liking, and her body was shaking a little.

She nodded, and hung her head in shame. She should have never let her health get this bad.

"Good......why don't you take a few minutes to center yourself, while I make a make a quick phone call." She nodded.

He went to the phone and called Rampart. The nurse, Dixie McCall, R.N., confirmed that Brackett was working right now, and he explained a little of the situation. She nodded her head, and told Mac it wouldn't be a problem. Mac hung up the phone and went back to Lynne.

"All set?"

"I need my things don't I?"

"You can leave your things here, but we should take your wallet."

"Okay."

Mac put her wallet in his pocket. She got up slowly, using only her right crutch, since the left one was still bleeding. Mac slipped his arm around her waist, and walked her out to the jeep. He helped her in then jogged around to the driver's side, slid in and started the jeep. Mac kept glancing over at Lynne, and was becoming extremely worried about her condition. Her hand was bleeding again, her face was extremely pale, and she was shivering. He pressed the gas pedal a little harder.

In no time, he slid into a parking space at Rampart. He got out and went to her side to rouse her.

"Huh...what....oh..." she said, slightly confused.

Mac reached in and got her crutch out for her. She staggered a little, and Mac steadied her. She carefully made her way into Rampart, Mac walking beside her, with his arm around her waist. He sat her down on one of the chairs in the waiting room, then went to the nurse's station.

"Dixie?" he asked the woman behind the counter. She nodded.

"Name's MacGyver. I gave you a call earlier about Lynne. I got her in here, but she's not feeling too good." Dixie took a look at Lynne, then nodded.

"It shouldn't be too long....maybe ten minutes? We just had a serious trauma come in. As soon as a room opens up, you're next," she offered.

"Thanks Dixie," then sat back down beside Lynne. He held her hand, and eventually, her head slumped against his shoulder. She seemed to be asleep, although she was still pale and shaking. About 15 minutes later, Dixie came over and told Mac they were ready, he nodded and roused Lynne. She seemed to have trouble focusing, but stubbornly got her crutch and got up. Dixie was talking to Brackett about ten feet away, briefing him on his next patient. Lynne took two steps and started to swoon, and Mac wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey guys! Help!" Mac yelped.

Her crutch fell noisily to the floor, and Mac ended up with her in his arms. Dixie picked it up, while Brackett directed them to Exam Room 3. He held the door while Mac brought her in and placed her on the stretcher. He briefed them on the situation and informed them of the cut on her hand, then dug out the her wallet.

"Her full name is Lynne Walberg, and she's from San Francisco."

He continued to search.

"Aw man...... she's got low blood sugar. She's 38. Her birth date is August 4, 1971."

Brackett nodded as he gave Dixie his order. "....cross and type her....... we need two bags to replace the blood she's lost! I also want a BUN, glucose and potassium level. And get those to the labs stat!" Dixie nodded as she handed the vials to the nurse's aid, who quickly left the room. He gave her a shot a glucose, then hooked her up to an I.V. . He was just starting to examine the wound on her palm, when she started to rouse.

"No!...what are you doing to me?..." she started to struggle.

Mac went over and tried to calm her down.

"Ssh...Lynne...it's ok. The doc and Dixie are just trying to help you....."

She tried to get up, and when Brackett and Mac slowly eased her back down, she started to thrash.

"Hold her down....," Brackett ordered. He held her left wrist, while Mac held her right.

"Nooooooo...let me go...please!"

Brackett prepared a sedative and swiftly injected her in the arm.

"I need to take a look at you, but you've got to relax. I've given you a sedative." Brackett informed her.

"But......"

"Ah.......no buts! That's an order!" Brackett responded softly.

"too…..tired,…can't…fight...no...more...... " she whispered softly, then slowly lost consciousness.

He took a closer look at the wound on her hand, then tested her reflexes. "Dixie...get an O.R. ready, she's got some damage to her tendon. Make sure they enough blood on hand. I'll be back in a few minutes to prep. Can you keep a close eye on her vitals for me please? I'll be in my office if you anything changes."

He showed Mac outside, where they introduced themselves formally, then they walked down to Brackett's office, and he offered him a seat.

"I'm not sure how long she's going to be in here. She needs surgery to repair the tendon in her hand, but I need to stabilize her blood sugar before we even think about that. How long has she been without food?"

Mac told him of their conversation back at the boathouse.

"It sounds like she's been like this for a while. We should be able to stabilize her blood sugar within the hour, then take her up to surgery. It's going to take a few weeks to get her strength back, and a few months of therapy for her hand. Combine that with the loss of blood, well, you can see how that would complicate matters," he paused to pick up his phone. "I see. Thank you."

Brackett hung up the phone, then called Dixie.

"Put her on a potassium drip Dix - her levels are low. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"It's bad, isn't it?" Mac asked worriedly.

Brackett nodded. "But not as bad as it could have been if you had waited to bring her in. As you heard - her potassium level is low, but she's also dehydrated and malnourished. It complicates her case slightly."

Mac nodded.

"Do you have any idea of who she is or where she came from?"

He shook his head. "She wouldn't tell me that much. Just that she's on the run from someone. To be honest, I found out more from her wallet than I did from her. Any chance you could admit her under a different name? Just to be safe."

Brackett raised his eyebrows.

"I don't see that as being a problem. I'll have Dixie make all the appropriate documentation."

"Thanks Doc. I'm going to do some background research at Phoenix tomorrow, I'll let you know what I come up with," as he rose from his chair.

"If anything changes, you can reach me at this number."

"No problem. I'll call you once she's out of surgery, and let you know when you can come visit."

"I'd appreciate that Doc. I think she could use a friendly face.....no offense," he smiled.

Brackett laughed.

"None taken."

Mac left the hospital, while Brackett went to find a room for his patient.


	3. Out of the Fire

_**I have to apologize, I had no idea how badly this story was - IE. spelling errors, continuity, etc. until I came back to it. When I wrote it, life was very different than what it is now. (if that makes sense...lol). Every chapter will be getting a make-over, so please bear with me while I do this, it may take a week or two. I hope you'll notice that the story has changed slightly, but that it makes more sense. Enjoy!**_

Previously, from Chapter 2:

_"I'd appreciate that Doc. I think she could use a friendly face.....no offense," he smiled._

_Brackett laughed._

_"None taken."_

_Mac left the hospital, while Brackett went to find a room for his patient._

**Chapter 3 - Out of the Fire**

Mac made his way back home, then gave Pete a call to update him on what had happened at the hospital. He asked to be kept apprised of the situation, and to let him know when they could visit. He was curious as to what kind of secrets she was hiding, to be honest. Mac hung up the phone, then took a glass of juice and his laptop to the couch. He had partial mainframe access through the portable computer - and was curious what information would come up. He typed in her name, and saw that she only existed about six months ago. Before that, there was nothing - no work record, no social security number, nothing. Mac got up, and retrieved her wallet from the pocket of his leather jacket. He opened it, and went through each piece of I.D. carefully. But each I.D. number he punched in, came up with the same date...... six months ago. Before that, she ceased to exist as a person. Mac got out a pad of paper, then went through the rest of her wallet. He found the pay stub that he had stumbled across at the hospital, which stated she had worked in San Francisco for a newspaper. He Googled it, and found that they had been in business for the last 50 years. They mostly did expose's and features on illegitimate companies, improper business dealing, etc. There was a picture of her and some guy tucked away in a hidden pocket of the wallet. She looked healthier in the pic, and happier too. He turned it over, but there was no name or date on the back of it. Mac looked at the picture again, and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she once looked. The ringing of the phone brought him out of his daze, and he walked over to answer it. Brackett was on the other end, informing him that the surgery had gone relatively well, although they had had a few close calls. She would be in recovery in an hour or so, but would not be allowed visitors until tomorrow afternoon. Mac thanked the doc and hung up. He was about to call Pete, when he realized that it was past 1 am, and decided to brief him when he got to the office the next morning.

The buzzing of the alarm clock brought Mac out of his sleep, as he turned over and slapped the off button on the device. He stretched, then got up to take a shower. Twenty minutes later and fully dressed, Mac sipped on orange juice as he guiltily went through Lynne's backpack. He found more pictures. Lynne was in most of them, much healthier and happier. There was a few of a brown haired man, mid-thirties. He figured this must be the boyfriend, since there was no wedding ring. He put the pictures down, and continued to take out more belongings. He found the articles next. He sorted them according to date, then read the earliest one. It told of a woman who had found out that her boyfriend was an informant for the mob. She occasionally did background research for the reporters, especially when it came to the Mafia and crimes related to the mob. For the two years that they had been involved with each other, he (Mike Stokes) he would go through her notes and report to the mob what he had found. It usually resulted in the article being axed or the reporter getting threatened, and the information would never be published. On the day in question, she had found him going through her papers, and when she confronted him, he had pushed her down the stairs and beaten her almost to death. She had been in the hospital for three months, recuperating from her injuries.

Mac could see now why she didn't trust anyone. The next few articles mentioned how a few of her friends had been hurt or killed by the mob, as a message for her not to testify. She went through with it anyways, her face still covered in bandages, and in a wheelchair. Her boyfriend got sentenced to 10 years in prison, which Mac considered it a slap on the wrists. She had lost everything : her friends, her job, her house……her whole life. Last thing written was that she was in protective custody.

'Then what is she doing here?' he asked himself. Something probably went wrong, usually did in those types of situations. He noticed the time, and quickly bundled the articles and his research into his bag, then headed to Phoenix.

* * *

Helen waved Mac through to Pete's office. He knocked on the door then went in.

"Hi Pete. I found a bit of information on Lynne....." and proceeded to tell him about the articles and the protective custody, along with what had transpired at the hospital the night before.

"Did you want me to call in a few favours, and see what I can find out?"

Mac shook his head.

"Not yet Pete. Something's telling me to keep this quiet for now, just in case?"

Pete nodded.

"Okay Mac, what are you going to do?"

"Well, Brackett said that she could have visitors this afternoon, maybe she'll be able to tell us more information when we visit her?"

Pete nodded, but saw that there was something else bugging him. "You feel guilty for going through her things, don't you?"

Mac shrugged his shoulders.

"Right now, she can't speak for herself. How else are you going to help her?"

He knew Pete was right, he just didn't want to invade Lynne's privacy, what little she had left.

"I know Pete, I know. It's just.....she trusted me. And I betrayed that trust by going through her things."

"Look Mac, if it makes you feel any better, I would have done the exact same thing. Okay?"

Mac ran his hand through his hair. He thought about what Pete said and realized he was right. Another worry came to him - "Maybe we should arrange protection for her at the hospital? Just in case? I mean, I don't know if I triggered any alarms while I did that search on her. What if the FBI was part of the reason why she ran?"

Pete held up his hand. "Whoa!.....wait a minute, we don't know that for sure! But just to be safe, I'll bring in Craig Bannister. After I brief him on the situation, I'll assign him to stand guard on her room. Is that all right with you?"

Mac nodded. "Good choice Pete. I trust Craig."

Pete got on the phone and contacted Craig. Within minutes, he hung up, and stated Craig was on his way to the hospital.

"That's good Pete. I just hope we're not too late. With me doing that search on her, I may have just cost her her life." he whispered, and hung his head.


	4. Blowing Smoke

I hope you like it. Please…let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions. There should be another update in about three days.

"I might have already put her life in danger when I admitted her to the hospital," he admitted, and hung his head down. "So much for me being a help….I may have just cost her her life." he whispered, and hung his head.

Chapter Four - Blowing Smoke

"Mac…you can't think like that…ok?" Pete gestured.

"You were just trying to help. We'll figure it out."

Mac reread the article again.

"Have you ever heard of this Castello family Pete?" he queried.

Pete shook his head no. Mac went to his computer and logged on to the Phoenix site, then started to do a search.

"Pete….look at this. They're involved in everything. Murder, drugs, alcohol, loan sharking, even shady land deals. Apparently, the police have never been able to get enough evidence to build any kind of a case against them. They've hidden themselves behind dummy corporations or pay people off to take the fall for them. Even when the police did lay charges, they were usually dismissed on some sort of technicality." Mac just shook his head in disbelief, while he printed out the police file.

Pete was astonished as well.

"This is going to be difficult," he pointed out needlessly.

"Yeah. I know Pete. But we couldn't leave her in that abandoned building, could we?" Mac asked.

"Of course not Mac. But we may need to call in a bit more help." Pete stated.

"I know Pete. But for now, I think it should stay between you, me, Craig and Doc Brackett," Mac suggested. Pete agreed.

"I also think, that we should go get something to eat, then make our way to the hospital."

Pete nodded, and picked up the file of clippings to take with them. Mac closed and locked the door.

After a brief dinner at a local diner, Mac and Pete headed over to the hospital. As they entered the emergency department, Dixie made her way over and informed them that Dr. Brackett was in his office doing paperwork. Mac knocked on the door and entered on Brackett's okay.

"Have a seat gentlemen. I'll be with you in a second." he affirmed, as he finished up a file. He closed the file, then opened 'Janet Smith's' file.

"Her blood sugar and potassium levels are back up to normal, although she's still a bit dehydrated and malnourished. She also has a slight infection from the cut on her arm, so she's on antibiotics. Other than that, she's been sleeping quite a bit, which is normal under the circumstances. Would you like to see her now?" he queried.

Pete and Mac nodded and rose from their seats as Brackett told them how to make their way to the 4th floor, room 14. They saw Craig standing outside of her room, and Pete stayed to fill him in on the situation, while Mac went inside.

Lynne was in a single suite, with a nice view of the Los Angeles skyline. Right now though, she was curled on her side, sleeping, still connected to the I.V. Mac sat down on the stool and picked up her hand. Her eyes opened slowly when she felt the movement.

"Hey! How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Not bad. A little tired….." she whispered, as she rolled over onto her back. "Listen. I know this isn't a good time to bring this up, but I kind of took a look in your packsack. I know about your problems with the Castello family," Mac admitted.

Lynne just nodded her head.

"I guess it was just a matter of time before you found out," she said solemnly.

"I hate to ask you this….. but, um, once I get out of here…..would I be able to borrow some money so I can get a bus ticket?" she asked sheepishly. Mac just stared at her, shocked.

"You can't keep running! How long do you think you can actually run for? Huh? It's not going to solve anything. …..they **will** eventually find you….and I'm sorry but I'm not going to allow that to happen!" Mac stated firmly.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, and started to slide down her cheeks. "But…", she whimpered.

"Ssssh…..let me finish. I'm not going to let that happen because Pete and I are going to help you get your life back," he assured her.

"I don't understand why….but….thank you…" she hiccupped, still amazed that someone was willing to get involved in her situation.

Pete came into the room, and Lynne beckoned him over to the bed to thank him. "I know this is going to be a bit hard….but Pete and I need to know. What happened to with the witness protection? Why did you end up here?" Mac queried.

Pete pulled up a chair and sat down, taking out a pad of paper and a pen to take notes. Lynne ran her hand through her hair, then took a deep breath.

"Ok. Here it goes…" she declared.

"After I testified at the trial, the FBI placed me in a safe house until they could get my new identity ready. The one I have now. They had plans to send me to somewhere in Florida, but they were having problems. Every time they came close to finding a location for me, they always ran across someone who had ties to the Castello family. They had just started to check out Texas location when everything went wrong. That was a month ago. I was asleep in the main room of the safe house, when an agent barged into my bedroom. He told me that there had been a leak, and that the 'family' had found me, and that I had to get out. He gave me all his money and gave me my packsack, then helped me out the window. We could hear each of the agents getting shot in the next room, followed by a loud thump against the wall. As I prepared to get away, I heard……" she stuttered as tears ran down her face.

She closed her eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths to regain her composure. Mac held her hand even tighter.

"I heard him yell as got shot, then I heard the shooter question him as to my whereabouts. When the agent refused to tell him, he shot him again. I hid in the bushes until I heard him leave the room, then slowly made my way to the bus depot. I put my hair up in a bandana, and wore sunglasses to hide my identity. I was terrified that someone could trace my movements, so I bought a ticket to Santa Cruz. Once I got there, I bought a ticket to Fresno. I went to Bakersfield next, then Los Angeles. I paid for all the tickets in cash, and the whole trip took about 18 hours. I thought that if I came to L.A., that there would be less of a chance for them to find me here. I tried to go to a shelter when I arrived, but they were all full. I spent two days wandering the streets, trying to find some kind of shelter. I was told that unless I showed up early, the chances of me getting a bed was not great. Since the majority of the homeless are men, there are very few beds for women. I tried to phone the FBI, but they informed me they couldn't help me unless I came to see them, but I didn't feel comfortable with that. And I knew I couldn't go to the police. I found the warehouse on the third day….another homeless person named Jane showed me where it was, and gave me a few tips to survive. If it hadn't been for her….." Lynne confided.

She couldn't continue, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She didn't want to remember that part right now.

"It's ok. We understand." Pete offered, as Mac continued to hold her hand. He brushed a tear she had missed from her cheek, then gently caressed it.

"Why don't you rest?" Mac suggested.

"Pete and I need to have a talk. Ok?" he continued. Lynne nodded her head and closed her eyes.


	5. Smoldering Embers

I admit this chapter is a little slow, and a little long, but it's necessary background information for future chapters.

He brushed a tear she had missed from her cheek, then gently caressed it.

"Why don't you rest? Pete and I need to have a talk. Ok?"

Lynne nodded her head and closed her eyes.

Chapter 5 - Smouldering Embers

Mac closed the door and gestured Pete and Craig down the hall, trying to hide the look of worry on his face.

"She's really been through a lot, hasn't she? She's an incredibly strong person to have made it this far by herself," Pete admired.

Mac nodded.

"Yeah, she has Pete. She's very strong willed."

Pete and Mac informed Craig of what happened in the room.

"So what's our next step?" Craig asked.

"Well, obviously we can't notify the FBI that she's here, because the leak might have originated there. And we can't notify the police either. What about the CIA Pete? Do we have anyone there we can talk to?"

"As a matter of fact we do Mac. I'll give them a call and see what I can arrange."

Mac nodded approvingly.

"Lynne will be staying with me when she gets discharged tomorrow. I'd like to find out more her."

Mac took over watch duty, while Craig went home to get some sleep. He would be relieved at midnight. Pete told Mac he was heading back to the Foundation so he could make a few calls and do a bit more research. He'd let him know the results in the morning. They said their goodbyes, and Mac settled into the chair for his watch.

It was about 11:00 p.m. when Mac heard a scream emanating from the room. "NOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo! Stop! Please! Nooooooo!" Lynne screamed.

He pushed the door open and found her struggling with some unseen enemy from the depths of her nightmare. Mac rushed over to the bed and tried to restrain her wrists so she wouldn't injure herself or rip out the I.V.

"Sssh…..it's ok…..you're safe…..no one's going to hurt you."

He kept repeating it, and eventually she started to settle down and her fighting ceased. He released her wrists, and brushed her cheek with his hand. Slowly her eyes started to open, still moist from what she had seen in her dream.

"You okay?"

"Not really….I'm sorry," Lynne muttered.

Mac sat down on the stool.

"Hey, it's ok. You're bound to have a few nightmares after what you've been through. Did you want to talk about it?"

"I….can't….please….."

"It's ok. You don't have to."

Mac and Lynne finally realized that someone was standing at the door, it was Dr. Brackett.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, it looks like you got everything under control."

He looked at Lynne,

"I heard you had a rather nasty nightmare, are you all right?" Brackett asked, as he checked the I.V. and the cut on her arm.

Lynne just nodded her head.

"I'm going to give you something that'll help you sleep more soundly, okay?"

"But….I…."

Brackett injected the sedative into the I.V.

"It'll be all right. Just get some sleep," Mac urged.

Lynne lost the battle to stay awake, and her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Mac rested her hand on the bed, and followed Dr. Brackett out to the hall.

"You did a nice job in there, calming her down like that," Brackett acknowledged. Mac shrugged his shoulders,

"I've had some experiences with nightmares."

Mac often had nightmares about his encounters with Murdoc. He knew how Lynne felt.

"Well, I'll be releasing her at 6:00 a.m., that way there won't be as many people around. Is that okay with you?"

"That'll be fine Doc. I'll be here."

"Once she does get settled in at your place, I'll be dropping by occasionally to check up on her. I'll also give you my private phone number just in case of emergencies."

"Thanks Doc. I appreciate that. Anything else I should know?"

He knew the Doc was giving him this information now so that Lynne wouldn't get upset.

"Encourage her to eat. She needs to gain her strength back, and make sure she drinks enough fluids, she's still a little dehydrated. I'm going to put her injured arm in a sling for protection, so she'll be down to using one crutch for the next few days. She'll have to be careful not to use her arm it until it has a chance to heal. She also might get the occasional dizzy spell, but you already know what to do for that." Mac nodded while Brackett continued.

"Lastly, try to get her to talk about things. It'll help her keep her stress levels down, and would probably help her to heal. She probably feels safest talking to you - I've noticed that you're the only one she trusts."

Mac told how he calmed her at the warehouse and the houseboat. Brackett nodded.

"Just be careful. You're the first decent contact she's had since she's been in the warehouse, and she may still get into her 'defensive mode' while she's with you." Mac knew what the Doc was getting at.

"I know Doc. I'll keep a close eye on her."

Brackett nodded.

"I'll let you get back to guard duty. Let me know if there are any more problems." he urged, as he made his way to the elevators.

"Thanks Doc. I will." and settled back in for the rest of his shift.

Bannister came and relieved Mac at 11:55 p.m. Mac advised him that he would be back at 5:30 a.m. to relieve him, since Lynne was being let go at 6:00 a.m. Craig sat down in the chair and read his novel, while Mac made his way home and went to bed.

There were few cars on the road as Mac made his way to the hospital. He had managed to get a few hours of sleep, after he did some more research on the Castello family. Mac ran into Craig as he got off the elevator. The night had been quiet. No one made an attempt to even get close to Lynne's room. Dr. Brackett had been the only visitor. Craig relayed as Mac handed him a muffin and a steaming hot cup of coffee for him.

"Thanks. Too bad we don't work together more often. I could get used to this," he joked.

Mac laughed.

"Keep dreaming," he jibed.

Craig finished his breakfast, and told Mac that he would see him at Phoenix later, and said good bye.

Mac entered Lynne's room. She was still sleeping as he sat down on the stool and took her hand. She woke up slowly, still a little groggy from the shot from the night before.

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Not….." she croaked, and Mac poured her a glass of water and held it for it while she sipped from the straw.

"Let me try that again…not bad…" Lynne whispered, her voice still a little dry.

"I was beginning to think you turned into Kermit the Frog."

She smirked, and released a small giggle.

"That's better."

Brackett opened the door and peered in.

"How do you feel about getting out of here today?"

Lynne was almost throwing back the covers as he came in and stopped her, laughing.

"Okay. Okay. I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes!"

"All right. Let's get you disconnected from the I.V. first, then I'll give you a once over. Okay?"

She nodded.

Brackett quickly extracted the needle, and placed a bandage over the puncture wound. Mac stepped outside as the Doc started examining her. About ten minutes later, Brackett opened the door and beckoned Mac inside. Lynne was dressed and sitting on the side of the bed, with her arm in a sling, listening to Brackett's instructions on what she could and couldn't do.

"I'm also going to be stopping by Mac's place to check up on you from time to time."

Mac held in a snicker as he saw Lynne roll her eyes.

"Fine Doc. Anything. I just want to get out of here!"

"Was my company that bad?"

She snickered.

"No Doc. It wasn't. I appreciated it. Really. I just don't like hospitals."

Mac had been restraining himself from laughing in the corner, he knew exactly how she felt.

"Mac…I think our friend here is ready to leave. I'll go get her 'chariot'." Brackett smirked as he walked into the hall, and brought back a wheelchair.

Mac retrieved her crutches from the closet and handed her one so she could get to the chair.

"Thanks," and slowly got up from the bed with Mac by her side, while Brackett held the chair.

She eased herself down, and tried to get comfortable.

"Don't worry, you won't be in it that long," Brackett stated.

They took the service elevator to the basement, then worked their way through the maze of hallways to the service entrance, where Mac had parked his truck. They passed no one on the way. Mac peeked outside and saw that no one was around, and beckoned them onward. They both helped Lynne into the truck, and Mac was on the road back to his place in no time.

Mac manoeuvred his way through the early morning traffic with ease. He glanced over at Lynne and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled, glad to see that she was so at ease with him. In a few minutes he had pulled into his spot at the marina and gently woke her. He grabbed her crutches, and held one for her as he assisted her. Slowly they made their way to the door, where Mac took a final look around, then ushered her inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered, as she made her way to the couch.

"Please. If it's not too much trouble?"

Mac brought over a glass of apple juice, and sat down beside her.

"It's not too much trouble. I wish you would stop saying that."

"Sorry."

"Okay. That's it. You're not allowed to say those two sentences while you're staying here. If you do, I'll make you do chores." he threatened, with a smirk on his face.

"Okay. You win. I won't say it, or, I'll try not to say it. I'd probably drive you nuts with it if you didn't stop it now. I guess old habits die hard, huh?" she shrugged her shoulders.

Mac reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Let's see if we can't break a few of those bad habits. Okay," he affirmed.

She nodded and drank her juice.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not yet. No."

"Well, how do you feel about going to the Phoenix Foundation with me to see Pete. He might have a few ideas about how to solve this little problem?"

"I hope you're right Mac. I've already caused the deaths of some friends and field agents, and I'm not willing to risk anyone else. If I have to, I'll leave again before that happens."

He expected her to say something like that.

"Just promise me to give Pete and I a chance before you take off. Please? We've been able to help a lot of people in different situations, some worse, some better than yours. I really think we can help you solve this, but we're going to need your help along the way. Anything you can tell us would be helpful."

Lynne nodded her head hesitantly.

"All right Mac. I'll tell you everything I can. Just keep you and Pete and everyone else safe okay? No one else gets hurt," she pleaded, and a tear fell from her cheek.

She brushed it away, then stood up slowly, and staggered towards the window. Mac could feel the agony she was going through. He got up and went towards her, then turned her to face him.

"Look. I know that you think you're responsible for your friends' deaths, but you didn't pull the trigger. You're innocent. It wasn't your fault. One day, you'll see that," as he stared into her eyes.

She knew he was telling the truth, and that, he too had carried the same guilt.

"I appreciate you telling me that. And for what it's worth, I'm very sorry."

She reached out, and hugged him, and he hugged her back, with tears in his eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then he broke contact, clearing his throat.

"Why don't we stop for breakfast on the way to Phoenix?"

"Sounds good Mac."

" I should of told you this sooner. As far as I know, the Castello family don't know what I look like now. As you saw, I was in bandages when I testified, so they've never seen me. And they only know my old name, not the one I go by now."

"That's good to know. At least we're a few steps ahead of them."

Mac looked at the time, it was already 7:15 a.m.

"Pete should be in his office soon. Why don't we go now?"

She nodded. Mac closed and locked the door behind him.

After a bowl of fruit and a couple of coffees, they headed towards the Phoenix building. Mac signed in at the front desk, and headed towards the elevator, staying close to Lynne. He noticed her nervousness, constantly looking over her shoulder. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in,

"Don't worry, you're safe here."

Helen greeted Mac warmly, telling him Pete was waiting for him. Mac held the door open for Lynne as she shuffled in.

"Morning Mac. Morning Lynne. Feeling better?" and gestured for Lynne to sit down.

She thanked him, eager to rest for a little bit. She couldn't believe how tired she was. Mac sat down beside her.

"Well. I talked my friend John Black at the CIA. He's coming over in an hour to discuss the situation. As soon as he heard the name Castello, he suggested that we all meet as soon as possible. I decided to stop any other investigations until we meet with him."

"This may be a bit dense on my part, but is this a good thing or a bad thing. I mean, no offense, Pete, but it could be that he just wants to hear what we know then….."

Pete came around and grasped her hand.

"I know you've been through a lot, and you don't trust a lot of people right now, but John and I have known each other for years; even before we worked together at the DXS. I trust him with my life."

"I'm sorry. I realize that I'm in no position to judge. I'm just terrified that…..well….I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

Mac decided to speak up.

"I've met John. He's a good agent, and has helped a lot of people in your position. He's trustworthy. And there's no need to apologize."

Pete nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'm not thinking as straight as I could be. I'm still a little tired."

"Why don't I take you to my office?" Mac offered. "You can rest until John arrives."

"Sure. Sounds good. I'm sorry if I offended you with my presumptions about John. He sounds like a good man Pete."

Pete squeezed her shoulder.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. It's perfectly understandable."

Mac led her out of Pete's office, down the hall, and into his office. He barely got the blanket on her before she had fallen asleep. He found Craig standing outside the office door.

"Pete thought it might be a good idea if I stayed here until John showed up."

Mac nodded and thanked him, then made his way back to Pete's office.

Mac entered the office quietly, and sat back in his chair. Pete was on the phone, talking to the cafeteria.

"I need a beverage cart with all the trimmings for breakfast sent up by 10:00 a.m. And could you also prepare one for lunch as well, and send it up by noon, if that's possible. Just leave it with Helen, my secretary, she'll bring them both in. Thank you," and hung up.

"I figured Lynne might be in need of a few breaks by the time she finishes her story."

"That was a good idea Pete." Mac hoped it wouldn't be too rough on her.

"Did John say anything else to you Pete?" He had a feeling Pete was holding something back.

"You know me pretty well, don't you Mac?" Pete hesitated, then continued…. "there was something else. The CIA had been informed of what happened at the safe house, they were brought in to investigate it. He couldn't go into a lot of details, just that it was a bloodbath, and that it was a miracle Lynne had escaped at all. He also told me that people working for the Castello family had tracked her to Santa Cruz, and were looking for her on the street. They have no idea that she's here. But, they've place a $500,000 bounty on her head; they want her alive for questioning!"


	6. Adding Fuel to the Fire

_I hope your enjoying the story. I have no idea how long it's going to be. Thank you for the review, it was greatly appreciated. _

Previously:

He also told me that people working for the Castello family had tracked her to Santa Cruz, and were looking for her on the street. They have no idea that she's here. But, they've place a $500,000 bounty on her head; they want her alive for questioning!"

Chapter 6 - Adding Fuel to the Fire

"I figured they would do that. Is it a revenge thing?, for testifying against them, or do they think she knows something else?"

"I don't know Mac. But from the way John spoke, it sounds like it could be both. But they are pissed off, that's for sure."

The intercom sounded, and Pete answered it. "Send him in, Helen."

"Looks like he's a little early."

Pete smiled.

The door open, and a tall, male walked in, about 5'11, 200 pounds, with blue eyes and brown curly hair. He placed the file box he had been carrying down beside the desk. The men greeted each other warmly, having been several months since they've seen each other, and made small talk. Soon, they got down to business.

"Shall we get Lynne?"

John nodded, and Pete asked Helen to get Craig and Lynne.

"What has she been told so far?" John asked.

"I didn't tell her anything. She's still feeling the effects from being on the street the last three weeks. Mac felt she needed to rest before the meeting."

The door opened, and Lynne entered, followed by Craig. Mac gave up his chair for her, and she took it graciously.

"Thanks," she whispered. Mac situated himself on the corner of Pete's desk, close enough to give her support if needed.

Pete introduced everyone, then asked John if he'd like to go first.

"Actually, I think Lynne should go first with her information, that way we'll all have the same background to work from."

Lynne nodded. She closed her eyes to center herself, then started at the beginning……

"I started working at the San Francisco Times ten years ago. During the first six years, I researched for minor articles and features. Four years ago, I was transferred to the 'special features' department, and started doing background research on arson, insurance frauds, drug scenes, and the mob. I lived in a two story apartment building on the second floor, in a two bedroom apartment," Lynne hesitated, and took a sip of water, then continued.

"I met Mike three years ago. He moved in after a year, and we got engaged soon after. He gave the impression that he worked full time as a trader at a brokerage firm. About the time we got engaged, weird things started to happen at the paper…editors and reporters were fired for no reason, some were blackmailed, others disappeared without a trace. There were break and enters, and reported cases of vandalism, but the police could never find the culprits. I never received any threats, because my name never appeared on any of the articles. One morning I was halfway to work when I realized that I had forgotten some notes at home; Mike usually left the same time I did, so I was surprised to discover his car in the parking lot. I let myself in, and went to my office, and found the door ajar. I looked in and saw Mike photocopying my notes…I opened the door, and asked him what he was doing. He admitted that he had played me, using me to gather information for his mob friends. He started beating me up, confessing that he had been working for them for the past three years and that our engagement and his love for me was all an act. I grabbed a coffee mug off the desk and hit him across the head with it……" she paused again, taking another sip.

"I ran out of the apartment, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me and started shaking me, then pushed me down the flight of stairs. I fell, and landed badly. My face had numerous fractures, cuts and bruises. I broke 5 ribs, cracked two discs and did some nerve damage to my back. I recovered enough to testify and put Mike behind bars, but the lawyers couldn't prove any connection to the Costello family, they had hidden their association with him very well. That's when the FBI took me into custody."

She continued to repeat the story she had told Pete and Mac in the hospital room to John and Craig.

"That's all I know."

Helen buzzed Pete to let him know that the breakfast cart had arrived. Pete asked her to bring it in.

"Why don't we take a break."

Mac went over to the cart and got Lynne and himself a juice, and went to where she was sitting, handing her the juice. Pete, Craig and John were helping themselves to the cart.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry you went through all that."

Lynne just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm numb. Sometimes it feels like it's all a dream."

Mac just nodded his head in understanding.

Everyone sat back down in their seats, as John started to share his information.

"We were called in the morning of the safe house massacre. It was a mess. We tracked the leak to a rookie FBI agent who had some gambling debts. We found him hanging in his apartment. It was an apparent suicide. After further investigation, we discovered that people working for the Castello family, had actually murdered the agent, for messing up the hit at the safe house. So far, they've tracked your movements to Fresno, and they are aware of what you look like. They managed to compile a composite based on the people they persuaded to answer their questions."

Mac could see Lynne pale a bit, and he reached over and grasped her hand.

"The Castello family have a bounty out on you. I guess you irritated them a little when you jailed one of their own. They're willing to pay $500,000 to anyone who brings you in, and they are doubling it if they bring you in alive. They want to ask you a few questions, " John admitted.

Lynne felt the bile rising to her throat and quickly excused herself from the room. She knew what they would do to her if they found her. She just made it to the washroom where she promptly vomited her breakfast. Pale and shaking, she rinsed her mouth out with water, and splashed her face. Mac was waiting for her as she exited.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded her head, not trusting her voice, and made her way back to Pete's office; Mac following in her footsteps. She sat down and the meeting continued.

"Do you happen to remember what you were researching the day you came home and found Mike photocopying your notes?" John queried.

"Yes. The Costello family had purchased a shipping plant, and were advertising the fact that they had created much needed 'jobs' in the community. The reporter had a hunch that there was more to it than that. I had managed to get my hands on some shipping manifests and payroll documents, but I never got the chance to look at them."

John nodded his head.

"We were able to confirm that they were using the shipping company as a front to export and import drugs from various locations around the world. But we think it's just a front to cover a bigger operation. I was hoping you would go over your records and see if you couldn't come up with anything, since you've done research on them before. We've had our experts go through it, but I think we need a fresh pair of eyes. Do you feel up to it?"

"Sure. Why not? What's the worst that can happen? All they can do is put a bigger bounty on my head."

John could understand her sarcasm.

"Look. We are going to do everything in our power to make sure that no harm comes to you."

"I realize that you mean well. But I also heard the exact same thing from the FBI, and I managed to get four of their agents killed. So you'll forgive me if I'm not totally enthusiastic about your protection."

"Lynne. John is just trying to help…"

"I realize that Pete, and I'm sorry. I'm tired. I'll go through the papers and see what I can find."

"But just so you know…if we can't come up with anything….I want to use myself as bait to draw them out. I'm not willing to see anyone else die as a result of my mistakes," and went to the windows.

Mac figured he'd leave her alone a bit to cool off, and went to over John and Pete to talk about other strategies to try.

"Why don't I take Lynne back to my place, so we can start going over the papers, while you two try to come up with any other ideas."

Pete and John nodded in agreement, and told him they would be in touch.

Mac coaxed Lynne away from the windows, grabbed the box of files, and they headed towards the truck. In no time, they were on their way back to his place.

Mac led the way in and placed the file box on the coffee table, then started boiling water for tea. Lynne grabbed the first stack of documents out of the box, then curled up on the couch and started to read. Mac placed a tea in front of her, then joined her. For the next six hours they combed through the papers, looking for some kind of lead.

"Hungry?"

"Not really." Lynne admitted.

"You have to eat. Why don't I order us a vegetarian pizza with extra everything. That way we can continue to read."

Lynne just nodded her head, then went back to reading. She was oblivious to everything he was doing, until he came up and pulled the paper out of her hand, and replaced it with a plate holding two pieces of pizza.

"I take it that's a hint for me to stop everything and eat?" she giggled.

Mac smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes! It is! And if you don't, I'll put anchovies on your next piece!"

"Eeewwwwww!…Okay….okay….I'm eating…see…I'm eating," she took a bite of her pizza while Mac laughed.

After the pizza was finished, they got back to it. And for another six hours they went through papers until midnight, when Lynne thought she might have something.

"Mac?"

"Yeah. Do you have something?" as he wiped his eyes.

"John said that they were using the shipping business to export and import drugs. Right?"

Mac nodded.

"It looks like they were shipping it with construction materials, labelling it as dry plaster. But that's not the only thing. They set up a construction company called 'Castle Builders' to bid on a project that the city was funding…I remember this now. They're the ones that built the new library. But if I'm reading this right, all the materials they used were the cheapest ones they could find. Look….." she handed Mac the sheet, and he read it over.

"It looked like they paid off city inspectors to oversee any imperfections in the building. They raked in millions on this projected." Mac stated. "I'm going to call Pete and John and let them know what we've found out," and called Pete at the office.

"Okay Pete. See you in 30 minutes." Mac hung up then turned around, and found Lynne fast asleep on the couch.

He carefully picked her up, then carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. He came back down in time to answer the door. He led Pete and John to the kitchen, and informed them of what they had found.

"Well, that explains why they want her so bad. If anyone found this out, they could all face jail time, and lose their millions. It would enable other 'families' to come in and take over their turf. Great work you guys!" John affirmed.

"I'm going to hand all this information over to the District Attorney in San Francisco. It might take a few days, but I think there is enough evidence to lay charges against them. The best part is that Lynne's name will be kept out of it….she won't even have to testify." he confirmed.

"So the only thing we have to do is keep her out of the Costello's grasp until they get arrested. How hard could that be?"

"We're still trying to come up with a contingency plan Mac. Give it time," Pete suggested.

"Time is the one thing she's running out of Pete."


	7. The Fire's Roaring

_I wasn't happy with this chapter, so I had to rewrite it. It flows a little better….lol. Anyways, I apologize for the delay, and posting of chapters will resume. So enjoy and thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them. _

"So the only thing we have to do is keep her out of the Castello's grasp until they get arrested. How hard could that be?"

"We're still trying to come up with a contingency plan Mac. Give it time," Pete suggested.

"Time is the one thing she's running out of Pete."

Chapter 7 - The Fire's Roaring

Lynne awoke early the next morning, a little confused as to where she was. She slowly got up and looked around the room, realizing she was in Mac's bedroom. She staggered her way downstairs and got herself a glass of juice, then went to the windows.

"Morning," Mac said.

"Morning. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"No. Not at all. I was just going to get up."

Mac made his way to the kitchen and started brewing water for tea. He told Lynne what happened after she fell asleep the night before.

"How long do they figure it will take?"

"A few days….depending on how fast they can gather all the evidence and get the warrants drawn up."

Lynne just nodded her head.

"Mind if I go have a shower? Then we can go to Phoenix and see Pete for an update."

"Sure…go ahead." as she sipped her tea.

As soon as she heard the bathroom door closed, she got her things together, she took her sling off, put her jacket on and slipped out the door. Mac came out ten minutes later.

"Ah…that felt good. There's still hot water left if you want one. Lynne?" He looked around the bedroom, then looked downstairs. Her sling was on the counter. He ran out the front door, and could see no sign of her.

"Damn….damn…..damn….."

He ran back in and called Pete, then got dressed and headed out the door.

Lynne made her way down on of the backstreets, trying to be as discreet as possible. She was heading back towards the shelter, at least they wouldn't find her there. Even if they did, at least no one else would get hurt. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't even hear the car pulling up behind her. She heard someone calling her name, and she panicked, trying to run; but a hand reached out for her arm, knocking her off balance. She lost her balance, falling to the ground, her head striking the pavement hard. She slid into unconsciousness. Mac carefully picked her up, berating himself for being so careless, and placed her into the front seat of the jeep.

Mac phoned Doctor Brackett, and informed him what had taken place.

"I'll meet you at your place in ten minutes." and hung up.

Mac drove quickly to the houseboat.

Mac had just placed Lynne on the couch when he heard Dr. Brackett let himself in. Brackett crossed the room and started his examination, while Mac went and updated Pete.

"So? What's the verdict doc?" as he sat down on the coffee table.

"It looks like a mild concussion. She'll have a headache when she wakes up."

Mac just shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't of reached for her so roughly, she wouldn't have fallen and hit her head."

Brackett disagreed.

"If you hadn't of gotten to her when you did, she would be by herself and in more danger. Stop blaming yourself! You did what you had to," and placed a hand on Mac's shoulder.

Both of them heard a rustle at Mac's door and saw Pete enter.

"Mac! I just got a call from John. You've got to get out of here!Now! There was a leak at the CIA. One of John's friends turned out to be a double agent and he informed the Castello's where you live. They're on their way to kill both of you!"

"Great! Just great Pete. Do you have a suggestion of where we can go?"

"As a matter of fact I do Mac. There's a newly established safe house on the lower East side that Phoenix has just set up. Only a few of us know about it," and tossed him the keys. "And use my car, they're not looking for it. That is, if you don't mind me using your jeep to get back to Phoenix?"

"That's fine Pete," and quickly packed a bag for himself.

"Okay Mac. Call me on my cell phone to let me know you got there safely."

"Okay Pete. And please…be careful."

"You too. Talk to you later." Pete yelled over his shoulder as he left.

"I'm coming with you to the safe house…I want to make sure that there's no side effects from the concussion. And I don't want any arguments."

Mac opened his mouth, then wisely closed it. He knew there was no point in arguing, not that they had any time for discussions anyways. Mac carried Lynne out to the car and laid her down in the backseat, and Brackett got in beside her. Mac went back in to get the two packsacks and crutches, then jumped in the car and headed towards the east side.

Pete pulled into his assigned parking spot at Phoenix. The two men sitting in the Lincoln Continental nodded, matching the description of the vehicle to what the agent had told them. Both exited the car quickly, then approached Pete.

"Mr. Thorton? We'd like you to come with us. The Castellos need your assistant in connecting with an old friend. Unfortunately, you don't have a choice!" both men snickered as they pulled out their guns and pointed them at Pete.


	8. Inferno

_By the way, I made a few changes to Chapter 7, so you might want to go back and reread it. There's still another chapter or two after this. Hope you enjoy it!_

The Castellos need your assistant in connecting with an old friend. Unfortunately, you don't have a choice!" both men snickered as they pulled out their guns and pointed them at Pete.

Chapter 8 - Inferno

Mac weaved his way through traffic. He made good time getting to the safe house. As soon as Lynne and Brackett were settled in the bedroom, Mac went to the living room to call Pete.

"Come on Pete…..answer." After the tenth ring, he hung up. He gave it another five minutes, then dialled Pete's number again. Still no answer. Ten minutes later, it rang. Mac picked it up checked the caller I.D.

"Pete! Are you okay? I tried calling……" he was cut off by a strange voice.

"Mr. MacGyver? I presume? This is Reno Castello. Your friend is our guest for the moment."

"Say something," Reno told Pete.

"I'm fine Mac. Whatever you do….don't do what he says…it's a trap…" Pete yelled, and Mac heard someone hitting him in the background.

"Stop it!" Mac yelled.

"You would be well-advised **not** to do what your friend says, otherwise, it will mean his untimely demise."

"What do you what?"

"I want you, and Lynne, or whatever her name is now, to meet us at the abandoned Starfish Cannery at the waterfront. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah. I know it."

"Meet us there in 30 minutes. No cops or else your friend gets it! Understood?"

"Got it," and hung up.

Brackett was informing Lynne of what had transpired when Mac came into the bedroom. He sat on the side of the bed and held her hand.

"They've got Pete. They want us at the old cannery in 30 minutes or else…."

Lynne just nodded her head.

"Let's get going," and started to get up.

Brackett put up his hand.

"Wait a minute! You're not going anywhere. You're still suffering the effects of a concussion."

"Doc! I don't have a choice. Either I go or Pete dies, and I'm not willing to risk that!" and struggled to stand up.

"What can I do?"

"Call Craig Bannister. Tell him what's going on." , while he wrote Craig's number on a piece of paper. Brackett nodded. Mac grabbed his pack, then helped Lynne to the car, and quickly drove to the cannery.

They had ten minutes to spare when they finally pulled up. Mac started to rifle through his pack, taking out several electrical components.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to go in without back up."

Lynne watched in silence, then finally figured out what Mac was up to. She nodded in understanding. With only a few left, they got out of the jeep and approached the warehouse door carefully. Mac peered inside, then cautiously opened it, ushering her inside.

"That's far enough!"

Mac and Lynne looked down a corridor, and saw Pete tied to a office chair, with Reno holding a gun on him.

"Pete! You okay?"

"Yeah Mac. I'm fine. You shouldn't of come though."

"I didn't say you could talk…." and raised his weapon to strike Pete.

"Stop! There's no need for that okay! I'm here! Now let them go! You just wanted me anyways!"

"Tsk…tsk…Lynne…..or should I say Margaret?….you should know better than that! I can't let anyone walk out of here, you all know too much. Now…come join your friend….over here!" he waved the gun at them.

"I'm surprised you're doing your own dirty work. I thought your goons did everything for you!" .

"Well, since they loused up the hit on you at the safe house, I thought that it was time I took care of this once and for all!"

"So! That was you! And I guess it was also you who took care of the reporters at the paper and my friends as well?" as she tried to swing her crutch at him.

"Easy Lynne!"

Reno laughed.

"Well of course it was! Who else could it of been! You were such an easy target!"

"YOU BASTARD!" and lunged toward him. Her actions took Reno by surprise, and they wrestled for the gun as they both fell to the floor. The gun went off, and she heard Mac gasp as the bullet struck his shoulder.

"Noooo….!"

Her anger rose, and she found her inner strength. While she struggled with Reno, Mac got up, cradling his left arm, and managed to untie Pete. He jumped up from the chair and was about to throw a punch when Lynne kneed Reno in the groin. The gun flew out of his hand, and he howled in pain, curling up into the fetal position.

"Nice shot!" Mac cheered, then yelped in pain as Pete applied pressure to the wound.

Both jumped when they heard the gun being cocked, and turned around. Lynne was holding it in her hands, and pointing it at Reno.

"How does it feel? Huh? Is your life flashing before your eyes?"

"No! Please! Don't shoot! I'll give you anything! I have money! I have….."

"What I want you can't give me!" and her finger curled around the trigger.

"Lynne! Don't do it! It's not worth it! We've got him now! It's done!" as he slowly inched towards her.

"But Mac….don't you see….I have to! He took everything away from me! My friends! My life! He needs to pay!" with tears running down her face.

"Yes he does! But in a court of law, not with his life. Don't you see, if you shoot him, you become no better than he is!" as he took another step closer.

With tears streaming, she slowly lowered the gun. Reno gave a sigh of relief, as Mac quickly pulled the gun out of her hand and gave it to Pete, then took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry….I just…."

"It's okay," as he rubbed her back.

"It's not over. I'm going to get out. And when I do….you're dead!"

"Actually, you're never getting out." Mac smiled, as he pulled a rather odd looking contraption out of his pocket. "We have your whole confession on tape. And with the evidence that the D.A. in San Francisco is putting together, you'll be spending your retirement in prison."

Reno cursed and swore, and was still shouting obscenities when Greg Bannister and Phoenix security took him into custody five minutes later.


	9. Nothing but Ashes

_Well, here it is, the last chapter to the story. I hope you enjoyed it. And Season's Greetings to All! _

Reno cursed and swore, and was still shouting obscenities when Greg Bannister and Phoenix security took him into custody five minutes later.

Chapter 9 - Nothing But Ashes

A Week Later

Mac woke up to the smell of eggs. Lynne had insisted on making breakfast ever since he got released from the hospital. He guessed it was because she still felt guilty for him getting shot, even though he told her it hadn't been her fault. He took a shower, and slowly got dressed, then made his way down to the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning. I see you didn't set off the smoke detector this time."

"Oh…funny! Unless you want to wear your breakfast…."

Mac held up his hand and grinned. "Okay. Okay. No more comments."

Mac had just placed his plate in the sink when Pete called. Lynne couldn't help but overhear a part of it.

"What? You're kidding! I think it's great Pete! We'll be there in 30 minutes," and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"Pete has some news that he wants to share with us."

"And…."

"Nope. Not going to tell you."

"You know! And you're not even going to tell me are you?"

"No. I'm not. Now go get dressed."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in Pete's office, waiting for him to finish a phone call.

"That's great news. Yes, they're here right now. I'll be sure to tell them. Thanks again John." and hung up.

"Morning Lynne and Mac. I have good news for the both of you." he smirked as he looked at Lynne, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Will someone please tell me what the news is? You two are driving me nuts!"

"How about you do the honours Mac?"

Mac nodded.

"Well, how would you like us to drive you nuts on a more permanent basis?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Phoenix Board has decided that Pete and I are in need of a researcher/assistant. When they heard of your qualifications, they could think of no one better!"

Lynne looked around, to make sure they were referring to her.

"Me? They want me? You're sure they want me?"

"Yes. They want you. They figured that if you did such great research on the Castellos to end up in the trouble you did; that you must be very thorough and dedicated. And that's exactly what they are looking for."

Lynne was shocked. She could hardly find her voice to answer.

"So…..what do you say?"

"Yes. Definitely, I would love to work here."

"That's great. Cause we already have your first project. You are going to be a part of the 'A Hand Up, Not Out' project. That's our homeless shelter that we are building downtown."

"I appreciate this guys. I do. Thank you."

"Now for the second half of the news."

"I don't know if I can take anymore."

"The DA in San Francisco has found the Castellos and their hired hands. They have filed over 200 charges against them, and the count is climbing. As it stands, they will all be going away for at least 30 - 50 years a piece."

"That's great Pete!"

"But. That's not all. The CIA was extremely happy as well. They managed to break up ten other rackets that they had going, and got a lot of drugs off the street. They also found all the people they had bribed, and laid charges against them as well. And they are very thankful. So thankful…that they are giving you a $50,000 reward."

Lynne's mouth fell open, and she slowly closed it.

"You're serious?"

Pete nodded.

"Is he serious?"

Mac just smiled and nodded. A tear ran down her face as she smiled brightly.

"I don't what to say. I'm shocked. Thank you."

"Don't thank us. You're the one who blew the lid of this thing. John will be by tomorrow to present you with the cheque. But don't worry…there won't be any reporters, it's strictly in-house. You'll be starting work in two weeks. Will that give you enough time to find an apartment and get yourself situated?"

"Sure Pete. That should be enough time."

"Don't worry Lynne. I'm off work for the next two weeks anyways, I'll be able to give you a hand."

"Thanks Mac. I'll even cook you lunch…without setting the smoke detector off!"


End file.
